1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment device for use on motorcycles, and more particularly, to an attachment device having a receiver assembly mountable beneath the rear fender of a motorcycle so as to be invisible to the ordinary observer standing behind the motorcycle, the device being attachable by a quick-release connector to a visible load-supporting apparatus such as a trailer hitch, insulated cooler carrier, golf club carrier or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The design and use of motorcycle hitches is well known in the art. In a conventional motorcycle hitch assembly, the frame of the assembly is typically exteriorly attached to the frame of the motorcycle. A hitch ball is usually attached to the frame of the motorcycle hitch assembly by means of a threaded bolt and nut on the bottom of the ball. Conventional motorcycle trailer hitch devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,426; 4,471,973; D273,486; D294,341; D298,022; D308,353 and D334,163. Trailer hitches particularly designed for several brands and models of motorcycles are disclosed, for example, at the internet website www.hitchdoc.com of The Hitch Doc, Rt. 1, Box 204, Round Lake, Minn. 56167.
More recently, receiver hitches have been used with some vehicles as a means for quickly attaching and removing the hitch ball or for attaching other devices. U.S. Des. No. 409,557, for example, depicts a motorcycle apparently having a trailer hitch with a conventional ball but also discloses a golf club rack attached to the motorcycle using a visible square tubing receiver disposed below the ball. A disadvantage of prior art devices for attaching trailers or other load-carrying apparatus to the rear of motorcycles is that they are visible and unsightly, detracting from the overall appearance of the motorcycle, especially when not in use. An attachment device for motorcycles is therefore needed that is not visible to observers when not in use but that is quickly connectable to a trailer hitch or other load-carrying apparatus when desired. A device is disclosed herein which overcomes the deficiencies of prior art motorcycle hitch assemblies.